Age-related changes in motility of the gastrointestinal tract have not received critical attention in spite of the fact that such changes result in significant clinical problems in the elderly such as decreased intestinal transit, constipation and anal/rectal dysfunction. A workshop is planned which will review and discuss the latest advances in neural, hormonal, neuropeptidergic and myogenic control mechanisms operative in the normal bowel. A series of presentations on theories of physiological, pharmacological and cellular basis for changes which occur during aging will be discussed. A summary of the workshop recommendations will be published either in Digestive Diseases and Sciences or in Gastroenterology. Details of the report will be made available to NIADDK, NIA and NINCDS. The workshop is planned to take place on the NIH campus.